Something Like Amore
by deadtodd
Summary: Before she realized it, Lily found herself infatuated with none other than James Potter.


**Grimmy: **_My first completed challenge! This is for the I Have 397 Songs Just For You challenge by . I'm surprised I got it in just one night but I was really excited. Well if you don't already know pancakes can't own Harry Potter, no matter how much they beg! _

Lily Evans liked to think of herself as a good natured, logical person. She worked hard and got good grades. Tried to help people and made a few good friends. Was an all around good person and was awarded position of Head Girl. For six long years she'd been pestered, in one way or another by James Potter.

It had started with being a consistent target for pranks in her first three years of attending Hogwarts. Hanging her upside down so her knickers would show. Cutting off one of her pigtails, she always wore her hair down after that. They even went so far as to bleach and dye her robes.

Then came puberty. She hadn't been the victim, as she had hit puberty a year or so back, not that she'd seen any noticeable changes. But he had. He'd grown taller, more muscular even and developed a fear of talking. She soon found out why after hearing his deep yell turn rather high pitched. Even his hair had grown more unruly.

That's when he'd taken to asking her out. She couldn't understand why someone who'd been a part of teasing her so often would even consider dating her. Not that she'd considered saying yes either. She didn't hate him but she was far from liking him, even if he was one fourth of the top of the social ladder.

Lily turned him down viciously.

For whatever reason, that did not deter him, and he came back every time his ego healed. Each time it took less and less time, up until he was asking her every day. That summed up their relationship for the next three years. Him focusing all of his attention on gaining her affection and her just trying to get him to leave her alone. It was a tiring process that she would hope that he would grow tired of.

She'd grown into a rather comely young woman, the effects of puberty truly showing some time during sixth year. If anything this had made him even more eager to pursue her. Lily had a suspicion that he was hexing anyone who she looked twice or even showed a remote interest in.

Then everything changed again. She'd nearly burst into tears of frustration upon finding out that her partner in head duties was none other than him. But it wasn't as bad as she thought. He didn't ask her out at every possible opportunity. He didn't even annoy her, much to her delight. Granted, he was a bit more reserved. He was more mature…

She found herself laughing at a few of his jokes, even going so far as to crack a few of her own. She liked his sense of humor when he wasn't unleashing it on other people. That was when the flirting started. She wasn't aware of it and she was certain that he wasn't as well. He must have finally listened to his friends and given up on her. But now… She wasn't so sure if she liked the idea of that.

It started simple enough. Just your sweet innocent flirting. But soon, he'd place a hand on her shoulder. She'd give him short hugs. He'd call out her accidental play on words then make a joke involving the both of them. She'd wink and her reply wouldn't be an objection. It wasn't until her friends began to playfully tease her that she realized she had a crush. Not just your average crush either. She was head over heels in like with him. And while he no longer showed it she was certain he still liked her.

So she was entirely surprised when he cornered her in the library one day, a somewhat angry expression marring his handsome features.

"Yes?" she said, blinking rapidly as she closed her book on ancient runes.

"I just have to know… Why are you playing with me?" he inquired. His frown deepened and he scrunched up his face a little as he looked down at her.

"E-excuse me?" For some reason she was beginning to feel extremely nervous.

"You're playing with me. I tried to lay off like you asked and you flirt and tease me. Hardly fair if I say so myself." He paused to take a deep breath and tangle his fingers in his hair. "Lils, I can't take it. Do you know what my friends say to me?" He looked her right in the eye waiting for the response that he knew she didn't have. "They tell me anything and everything to try and get me over you. That you're a bad snog. That you're too pristine. That you're probably playing for the other team. That you absolutely hate me! Do you really dislike me that much?"

"No, I-" she started to say but was cut off.

"Then why are you trying to make me suffer? I haven't done anything that bad, at least not that I know of. Is this payback for the pranks? For Severus? I'll have you know that I've been trying Lily. I really have. We're friends now right?" James was blinking rapidly and Lily briefly thought he might be close to tears.

Her heart panged in her chest and she found herself nodding rapidly.

"Then at least give me a chance Lils… Go out with me, once. Just once is all I ask," he said, his words strained.

For a moment Lily didn't say anything. Her mouth wouldn't work and she felt as if peanut butter was gluing her tongue to the roof of her mouth. She stood up and noticed the way James' shoulders began to sag and his head began to droop. She reached out and gently grabbed his shoulder, making him look her in the eyes and her heart almost broke. His eyes… He looked so sad and broken.

And that's when she kissed him square on the lips.

And that's when he kissed her back.

And that's when a crush became so much more.

**Grimmy: **_I know it isn't obvious but my song was Crushcrushcrush by Paramore. It took me a while to figure out how I was going to do this and I finally decided to go along with the 'meaning' of the song, or at least what I thought it to be. The hardest part was picking a pairing and I was very close to writing ScorpiusxRose. Glad I didn't because this came out rather well in my opinion. Anywho, it's supposed to be two people, Lily and James, who like each other but upon the point of realization neither of them make a move. Well at least not until James gets her alone. :) Then the sparks fly. I hope I did this justice and any suggestions or criticism are more than welcome. _


End file.
